The Crow : A Pray For Forgiveness
by Cu3rV0
Summary: Johnathan and his 2 friends were murdered brutaly. John comes back from the dead exept that when he's finished, He can't go join his loved once.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the first time i post a fanfic here! Been over a week to make these 3 chapters your gonna see now. Hope you like and R&R pls! **

**(In these 3 chapters none is mine exept the fanfic itself)**

**Cu3rV0**

Chapter 1: Remembrance

"They said that before you die…you see your life flash before your eyes…" a man thought while sitting on the edge of a roof top "…well I got to see even my after life…"

September 21st Night

Adolorata Cemetery

The cemetery was quite. Fog covered all the grave stones set to the ground with the names of those who fell or died of natural causes. Not a single soul could be seen. Just the cold breeze that passed every now and then was felt. It was all quite.

A figure from the fag was emerging walking slowly with his hands lifted half way from his body with a torch light in his hand. The name security was written on the back of his suit and on the hat he was wearing.

As he was walking around looking he noticed up something moving behind a grave stone and at first thought that there was something up behind that stone…but walking too close to it…was nothing but a black cat.

"Hey little fela! You gave me quite a scare there!" he said as he crouched on his knees cuddling the little creature up on the grave stone. After sometime looking around he noticed the graves words engraved on it…It read:

Jonathan Corvus

Died at the age of 19

He shall not be forsaken

By those who loved him

21st September 2003

The man stood up and looked at the grave while taking his hat off his head and switching off the torch light…

"Poor kid…died of an age so young…"

He looked at the top of the grave were there was carved a pentagram. Even after noticing well there were two other grave stones set beside the one he was looking at one on each side. On top of them were a fire symbol on one of them, and a water symbol on the other.

As he kept looking a cold breeze went down his spine while remembering the news that day…

_Flashback_

"_Hi and welcome all to TVM news channel…we start of by flash news…3 bodies were discovered this morning by the beach of pretty bay in Birzebbuga. All the 3 bodies' correspond with the identity of Jonathan Corvus, Rain de Marco, and Dawn Caruana. _

_The three were found laid on the beach at 3 in the morning. The boy's shirt and body was ripped apart from below his neck to his belly. The murder seemed to be a professional one since no evidence or clue could be found…and now we pass…"_

_Flashback end_

As the security looked more at the grave stone, he didn't care about the time until the sun was rising high. Since it was morning, the security was going away to his dorm were he would wait for his partner to come and switch places…

As was walking away from the grave stone, he stopped still with the memories in his mind playing like some kind of a loop, turned around his head to look at the grave and with a whisper he said:

"Happy anniversary kid…"

Then he turned to face the direction back to the dorm and continued walking that way slowly as he fitted his hat back on…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Resurrection

The day passed by quick and the sun already dove into someplace and let the night come again…the cemetery was quiet again with the fog surrounding every corner and every inch of it…the security that night was too busy in his dorm clearing some files of dead people that came that day.

_Flashback..._

"_No…please…don't hurt her!" A young man's voice was heard…_

"_Who told you that we would? Not before we have some fun with her of course!" Another man's voice was heard in the distant while a girl's scream and sobbing was heard from that part as well…_

_Flashback end…_

…From the grey clouds above, rain started coming down on the heavy ground. From up the clouds something black came in sight flying towards the ground as fast as it can…

_Flashback…_

"_Hold him up…right…" a voice so deep said as grumping and moaning was heard in the distance…"So…Mr. Corvus…its been a long time now…"_

"…_what do…ouuu...you mean buddy…I never saw you in my life…" another voice whispered while in pain…seemed like he was struggled…_

"_Maybe you know me as dead huh! Don't you think…?" The previous voice said as footsteps were heard from the distance…_

_Flashback end…_

The tomb stone where Corvus was laying went down and shattered into pieces. The ground he was berried began to move up and down as if something was under it. With the rain falling on the ground made the ground to fudge.

A hand got out of the ground and with mud all over it…even stains of blood were seen on it. As it was high, the other hand got out as well with the same mud and stains on it as well. Knocking from beneath was heard. The ground suddenly spitted in half and wood pieces with mud flew to both sides. A hand out of nowhere from the same ground came out trying to grab hold of the air and rain falling.

After a while, the hand disappeared again and that's when all the ground shattered around flew with the wind as a body was thrown out of the hole on the muddy ground of the cemetery.

The body laid there for a sec or two. The cloths were torn off like they were ripped off but a knife or a bullet from side to side. Half of them were even off because of the worms and decaying of time.

After a while laying there, his hand started to move again, grabbing a hand of mud. His strength came back as it would tell as he was waking up from the ground. The rain purred down on him and felt like knives. He hugged his body tight with both arms because of the cold and chill of the rain. His eyes met every corner of the cemetery.

His face was not that old, his eyes were green like an emerald. His hair was black and blue mixed and long enough to reach half his back with two stripes of white in the front of his hair.

"And yet…another one was born…didn't know how…didn't know why…but I was that chosen one…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What have I become?

The dead body walked a bit from the place tearing apart the wet and muddy cloths on him, leaving him naked with just the black pants torn out pretty well. Holding himself more from the chill, he walked into an alley and looked around trying to grab hold of him self. The crow that was sitting once on a tree flew away to a door not so distant from him.

The crow started to cry out as loud as it could until Jonathan looked its direction, confused. The eyes of the crow standing on the door looked right in the eyes of Jonathan. Then as it was like magic, John saw him self as if the eyes of the crow were his. This made him more confused of what he became.

With a loud noise again, the crow started tapping on the door as if it was telling John to open up the door. John looked at the door as he started to move slowly towards it. On his way there he kept on thinking…confused.

The rain didn't stop from falling down. It began to hit harder by the second. The streets were all empty. Just a car now and then passed.

As soon as he reached for the door, he stared at the crow one more time

"You want me to open this for you?" he spoken. He felt strange at first because he felt like a baby speaking for the first time in his life. Actually it was the first time after life.

His body was still shaking with cold and rain. With his hand he reached out for the chains around the door and grabbed them tight while still shaking. With a confused face as he looked at the crow he whispered "How am I going to bre…" He didn't finish the word that the chains around the door snapped in his hands and got loose of the lock.

At this sight he fell backwards on his back hitting the floor still wet and cold. He just amazed his self. The chains scratched his palm of his hand but he didn't notice until he saw the blood running down with the water under him. As he lifted up his hand he looked as the deep scratch left by the chains healed at an enormous speed. That left him speechless. Not even Wicca could do that. So how the hell did it happen he asked him self.

The crow that was still sitting and watching him cawed in a loud voice that got John's attention. One the crow got that, it flew into the crack of the door that was left after the chains were torn. It gave a signal to John as if it was telling him to go after it.

The glance in the eyes of John got wider with the thing that just happened. He wanted to know what happened to him. Why did he heal so fast? Why was he there in the first place?

He got up from the floor and looked around one last time holding himself again from the rain. The door was opening on its own to him as he walked closer to it. As soon as he got close to the door he stopped looking at the dark that was behind the door.

" Here I go…" he whispered.


End file.
